Adjustment Burro
Adjustment Burro is a take-off of the Adjustment Bureau and is spoofed with Winnie the Pooh. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 11 (63): Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro. Summary When Eeyore falls for a unicorn from outside of his storybook, the Adjustment Burro steps in to set things right. References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Friendship_is_Magic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek Shrek] *Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pinocchio_(1940_film) Pinocchio] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darkwing_Duck Darkwing Duck] Characters *Narrator *Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Twilight Sparkle (''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'') *Winnie-the-Pooh *Tigger *Donkey (Shrek) *Lampwick (in Donkey form) (Pinocchio) *Hoof (Darkwing Duck) Transcript Hundred Acre Wood. As the screen pans down, we see Winnie the Pooh stuck in his home tree, trying to get out Mr. Narrator: It was a typical day in the Hundred Acre Wood. Pooh was stuck in his hole... Winnie-the-Pooh: Oooh... Mr. Narrator: ... Tigger was up to no good... bounces his way around, slapping Pooh in the rump along the way. The screen follows Tigger, eventually panning to Eeyore. Pooh: Oogh! Mr. Narrator: ... and Eeyore was... well... we all know how down Eeyore gets. Eeyore: What's the point of going on with the story? Mr. Narrator: But unlike most days... comes from above, and Eeyore looks up. Enter Twilight Sparkle, falling from the air and crashing into Eeyore, rolling down and winding Eeyore down on the ground with Twilight on top. Eeyore: D'oogh. Twilight Sparkle: Whoo! '''Almost crashed into a 747! then, the moment one falls in love. A long pause occurs as Eeyore and Twilight eye each other. '''Eeyore: ... Are you from these woods? Twilight: Do I look like I'm from these woods, sunshine? Today's events Mr. Narrator: Today's events... gallops away, leaving Eeyore to meet Pooh, who is just walking in. Pooh: Who was that? Eeyore: I don't know... but she makes me... really happy! [Lightens up for the first time in his life. Holy epicness, let's party!] Weren't supposed to happen. Mr. Narrator: ... weren't supposed to happen. (We now know what the announcer means by "weren't supposed to happen"... Eeyore is caught by Donkey, Hoof, and Lampwick, wearing fedoras. Donkey slaps Eeyore.) Eeyore: What's happening?! Donkey: We are the donkeys who make sure things happen according to plan. Hoof: We monitor the entire world. Lampwick: And-- like a donkey, getting Donkey's and Hoof's attention WE SAAAAAW!!! -- something that needed to be fixed. pause What? [Title card: Adjustment Burro] Mr. Narrator: The Adjustment Burro. Eeyore: I see. (Runs away) Donkey: You can't outrun your fate, Eeyore! (As he raises a hoof, Eeyore trips on something and falls into the river, seen by Hoof) Hoof: YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO MEET HER! Eeyore: But I did. the background we see Tigger about to throw Winnie the Pooh in the river freeze in the moment. Lampwick: (As he holds a book labeled "Winnie-the-Pooh") You've seen her from outside of a book YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO EVEN KNOW EXISTED! (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is a TV show, not a book, Lampwick!) Hoof: And we need you to stay aside Donkey for things to go on as planned! Eeyore: But, (Close-up of his face.) I don't WANNA be sad anymore! (Caption: This fall...) Mr. Narrator: This fall... (Eeyore runs away) Donkey: He's gettin' away! (Caption: things...) Mr. Narrator: things... Eeyore: You gotta believe me, (Turns Twilight's head so it faces Eeyore) they're donkeys with hats who I'm guessing speak Spanish. Twilight: I'm an unicorn who shoots rainbows. Which part of that am I not gonna believe? (Caption: ...will not...) Mr. Narrator: '''...will not... (Twilight Sparkle shoots rainbows on the grass) '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Eeyore, run! (Eeyore kicks Lampwick) (Caption: ...go according...) '''Mr. Narrator: ...go according... Donkey: If you truly love her, then walk away. (Caption: ...to plan.) Mr. Narrator: '''...to plan. (Eeyore and Twilight run on the camera without having close-ups) '''Eeyore: '''I don't care what you're putting my way... (Eeyore and Twilight watches Donkey opens the door) (Eeyore and Twilight runs through the fallen part) '''Eeyore: I'm not giving up. (Eeyore and Twilight jumps through the fallen part) [Title card again: Adjustment Burro] Mr. Narrator: The Adjustment Burro Eeyore: I choose u-nicorn! (Caption: Fate or free will. the choice is Eeyore's) Mr. Narrator: Fate or free will. The choice is Eeyore's. Tigger: Hoo hoo hoo! You did not, I just say that! Trivia *Once again, Tara Strong reprises her role as Twilight Sparkle. *This is the second segment to be styled like an ad parody. The first was Green Care Bear. *This is the 35th segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. *"Burro" means "donkey" in Spanish. *This is the sixth segment that showed its title card twice. The previous segments were: *#[[CSiCarly|'CSiCarly']] *#'TransBOREmores' *#'Mouse M.D.' *#'Malcolm in the Middle Earth' *#'Green Care Bear' *This is the only time that Eeyore wasn't sad. *Donkey, Hoof, and Lampwick truly don't wear hats and speak Spanish, but in this segment, they do! Goofs *Hoof is apparently a mute because he never says a single word in Darkwing Duck, apart from the occasional grunt. *In the actual story and movie of Pinocchio, Lampwick can't talk (in Donkey form), and his last words were "Mama, Mama." But it would be better if Lampwick (in Donkey form) could say more than THAT. *Donkey doesn't have a fedora, buck teeth, OR magic powers. Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Book Parodies Category:Ad parodies